Unconventional Bibliophile
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: By no means does Itachi want to work at a car wash until they pay off that crash. But by a lot of means is he glad he could meet a stranger that had a bigger obsession with books than he. Even if she was dressed like a daytime prostitute. [800 words challenge] ItaIzu.


"This is, like, actual _ass."_

Shisui and his constant ranting, more like whining. Fixing his hat, as it was on backwards. Rolling up his sleeves as another car drove up. Sasuke on the other hand was sitting under the shade refilling buckets of water.

And Itachi - _he was sweating so damn hard, Christ help all the females passing by the car wash_ \- had his cap on properly, his hair coming out in a ponytail out of the hat's ass crack as Shisui calls it. "We have another car. Quit complaining."

"Guys, I shit you not - we are at $200." Sasuke cheered silently, whilst counting yet again. Leaning back and kicking his shoes off, getting too comfortable with the money. Shisui wrung out the purple sponge in his hand and splashed soap against the windshield after Itachi finished rinsing it.

"Pff, our goal is 5, and there are two hours left."

"Seriously. Stop complaining." Itachi turned away, "Next!"

Why are they doing this, you ask?

Fugaku is a horrible person. Shisui crashed Itachi's new car and Sasuke was the one that told them they could keep backing up. So now all of them were paying for the damages down at Madara's car wash. Sasuke was taking his sweet time counting money, while Itachi and Shisui actually worked. Business was fairly slow. And Fugaku only gave them three days to get all the money or none of them would ever drive again.

This was their second day with only $200. They had two hours left and tips were shit.

So yeah, complaining was all Shisui could think to do.

"Hey, don't fudge up my paint please." The three of them rolled their eyes. The brunette sitting behind the wheel had sunglasses on, masking a huge purple bruise not so well. She had on vibrant red lipstick that made Itachi cringe. Her nose was stuck in a book while they cleaned - that made Itachi discard her outward appearance.

 _"The Autobiography of Malcolm_ _X_?" Itachi asked her while rinsing the hood of her car.

She glanced up, Itachi was positive she had on purple eyeshadow - god - was she a whore? Red lipstick, purple eye shadow, and dude, was she even wearing a bra? She's a real fuck up. But if she has good taste in books, then hell, sleep with him now.

"Yeah. It's a damn good book. He's a little out of mainstream."

Itachi rose a brow, "Enough out to get shot."

"Great, you ruined the ending." He was sure she wasn't that dumb to not know that he'd gotten shot.

"Oops." He didn't care either way. "Came up the hard way with those radical ideas."

That was when Itachi noticed the female had multiple books hidden in her car. Pretty weird, but okay. She closed the current book in her hands and moved it aside. Ducking under to grab another book, "You read - huh? Okay then. How about - Friday Night Lights?"

"Uninterested."

"Uh - Deadline?"

"Read it five times."

"Then, Lies My Teacher Told Me?"

"...Yes."

She smiled and removed her glasses, "You hesitated." He could clearly see her eye now, very perturbed, the makeup being heavy on her other eye to make the bruise look like makeup. But, Itachi was too smart for that crap. She was pretty - _very_ attractive actually. She looked like a hooker in an abusive relationship though, for which he didn't want to remedy just to sleep with her. A caked face, slim tight black dress and no heels on, only winter socks with strings popping out left and right. Very attractive actually - said that already. Okay, he might remedy it.

He was about to answer her, but Shisui interrupted, "Done. Next!" The female was about to drive away, but tipped a generous $50 dollars beforehand.

"I like books. And you do too, so -" She leaned out of her car, snatching the phone in Itachi's front pocket, unlocking it and swiftly adding her number, tossing it to him.

Itachi read the name she added. "Izumi." She smiled. "Itachi."

"Well Itachi, I don't have any intention of starting a book club, but if you ever want to _actually_ read Lies My Teacher Told Me, give me a call." He in fact did read the book, but never finished it. But he wasn't about to deny her offer.

"I might take you up on that, Izumi." Her name sounded great off his tongue. She drove off, smile on both their faces. Itachi completely ignored Shisui complaining again and Sasuke screeching about how close they were to their sort of halfway point.

Yeah. Maybe crashing that car wasn't all bad on his part. Now he just needed to get new prescription glasses. For reading of course.


End file.
